


Walk Through the Fire

by bobasheebaby



Series: Be Careful What You Wish For [5]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel), the royal heir (visual novel)
Genre: Deceit, Delusions, Evil Liam, F/M, Manipulation, dub con, implied mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Drake is found, but is he well?





	Walk Through the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Walk Through the Fire- Zayde Wolf featuring Ruelle

_Where is he? Why hasn’t he come home?_ Rebecca was frantic as she paced the floor, her mind coming up with every horrible thing that could have happened to him not giving her a moment’s rest all night. _Please please let him be okay!_

“He’s not at the hospital.” Liam’s words giving her a temporary reprieve from her crazed thoughts.

“Are you sure?”

“I promise he’s not at the hospital. I had them check every patient. He’s not there.”

“Okay. What if he’s on the side of the road somewhere, dead or dying?”

“Rebecca, I promise we will find him.”

She looked at him, her sapphire eyes shining with fresh tears. “You don’t know that Liam. I want to believe you but I’m just so damn scared. You didn’t see him he wasn’t himself. He’s just getting more and more paranoid and I don’t know what to do. Olivia said…” She trailed off, unwilling to say the words.

“I know. I know.” He pulled her into his arms, his chin resting on the top of her head. “We will get him help, he’ll be fine.” _He’s far too gone. All that’s left to do now is wait, and then my love we can be together again like we were always supposed to be._

She nodded into his chest, feeling safe and secure, if only for a moment. “I just don’t know what I would do if anything happened to him.”

“Of course, he’s your husband, it’s normal to worry. He’s my best friend, I’m worried too.” _It will hurt at first but soon you’ll see this is for the best and that you were always **mine**. You were never his. _

“I fucking knew it!”

Rebecca jumped, pulling back from Liam’s arms. “Drake thank god! Where the hell were you.” She ran to him, stopping when he pushed her back. “Drake?” Her face washed with a mixture of worry and confusion.

“Don’t act like you actually worried about me! I saw you in his arms!” Drake growled.

“Drake. She was upset, she was up all night I was just trying to provide some comfort.” _Why won’t you just go away?_

“Oh I’m sure you comforted her, just like you always do. Did you fuck your _whore_ in my bed?”

Rebecca let out a choked sob covering her face with her hands. _Why does he keep saying this? Why does he insist I’m cheating?_

“Drake. That’s enough. She’s been sick with worry we both have been. I called Bastien and Savannah. Bastien is on his way home, Savannah was beside herself with fear.”

“Why the hell did you bother them? All I did was go for a damn drive!”

“You were drunk Drake! I was terrified something happened to you! You weren’t answering the phone. I didn’t know what to do so I called Liam and he came to help me calm down and try to find you.”

“You didn’t think to tell her where I was?” Drake gave a forced laugh, hands running through his hair. “Oh of course not! You wanted to play knight in shining armor!”

“I don’t have a clue what you are talking about Drake I was as worried as Rebecca.”

“How could you possibly be worried when you saw me at the damn palace?! I came and talked to you, you saw me!”

“Drake, I assure you if you were at the palace I did not know. When Rebecca called I had the guard search the palace, including the secret tunnel you showed her and they found no sign of you.”

“No! I saw you Li! I know I did!”

“Just like you smelled my cologne on Rebecca when I was out of the country?” _Just keep insisting Drake, that’s it._

Drake shook his head. “This doesn’t make sense! I _know_ I saw you! I spoke to you! I know I did!” He raked his hand down his face, frowning as Liam shook his head. “Allow me to refresh your memory.”

_‘I blinked as I stared up at the palace, I hadn’t realized where I was going until I arrived. I grabbed my nearly empty bottle._ How is this already nearly empty. _And left the car. I wasn’t sure why I was there or where I was headed, I just let my feet lead me._

_I was more surprised than I should of been when I found myself outside your study door. I took breath as I knocked on the door._

_‘Come in.’_

_You looked up as I walked in. You looked confused. Maybe you were trying to remember if we had something planned. I didn’t give you a chance to speak. ‘It’s fucked Li, all fucked. You never should have named my kid your heir.’_

_You stood, walking towards me as you motioned for me to have a seat on the couch. ‘What are you talking about Drake?’_

_I sighed dropping my head into my hands._ Why the hell did I come here? _‘We saw the doctor today. There is a reason Rebecca isn’t getting pregnant.’ I looked up running my hands roughly through my hair. ‘Turns out there was a mix up at the lab and I’m sterile.’ Was it really a mix up? ‘It’s not going to happen Li. I’m sorry. You’re going to have to find another way.’_

_You put your hand on my shoulder. ‘Drake Im sorry, for you and Rebecca. Don’t worry about the heir, how is Rebecca holding up?’ I looked at you and you chuckled. ‘I can clearly see you aren’t taking the news well.’ You pointed at my nearly empty bottle of whiskey. ‘I was wondering if she’s taking it as bad, I can’t imagine it being easy for either of you.’_

_‘She’s completely optimistic, talking about how we can still have a family.’ I shook my head. ‘I know blood doesn’t have anything to do with it, but I just don’t want to think about using a donor, not now. She doesn’t get it.’_

_‘It’s normal for you to mourn what you lost Drake. Take your time, I’m sure she understands more than you know. Why don’t you stay in your old room tonight?’ I cocked my eyebrow in question. ‘I don’t want you to get back behind the wheel while you’re upset and have been drinking. Call Rebecca and let her know where you are so she doesn’t worry.’_

_I nodded, as I stood. ‘Thanks Li.’ When I got to my room I realized I left my phone in the car but I was too exhausted and collapsed on the bed. I woke up this morning and went to talk to you but you were gone.’_

“Still want to tell me you don’t remember?” _Try to deny it now._

“Drake, I know you believe it happened, but I assure you it didn’t.” _You’re making this way too easy for me Drake._

“Stop lying! Stop trying to make me look crazy. I’m not crazy! I know I spoke to you!” Drake shouted, his hands threaded through his hair.

“Drake.” Rebecca felt like her entire life was unraveling before her. She didn’t recognize the man with wild hair and eyes insisting on things that couldn’t possibly be true.

“It’s okay Drake, we’ll get you help.” Liam placed a hand on his shoulder.

Drake pulled away, his arm burned where Liam had touched him. “I don’t need help! I’m fine! I’m not crazy! I just need you to tell the damn truth!” He stormed off kicking a chair as he walked past. _I’m not paranoid! Am I?_

“Liam.” Rebecca turned to him, a pleading in her sapphire eyes.

“I know Rebecca. We’ll get him help, I promise. We will get him help even if I have to have him committed myself.”


End file.
